El sacrifico de la virgen
by tanya denali cullen masen
Summary: Edward y sus hermanos son los mas populares del instituto pero no por ser guapos, inteligentes, atléticos o perfectos, sino por rumores que los rodea. Los Cullen tienen una tradición y es hora de que Edward también cumpla la tradición. ¿Qué pasa cuando...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Mi vida

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, tengo 17 años y soy el temor de 6 hermanos todos hombres, si una familia muy grande sin contar mis padres.

¿Por qué somos tantos? Esa era la pregunta que siempre me hacia, hasta que un día Esme (mamá) nos dijo que ellos querían tener una hija pero después de tenerme se dieron por vencido.

El mayor es Félix (28), Demetri (26), Jared (24), Emmett (20), Jasper (18) y Yo (17), los tres primeros se fueron a la Universidad porque en Forks no hay apenas tiene un instituto.

Y hablando de el instituto nosotros (si todos estamos metidos en este asunto) tenemos una fama, no diría fama si no rumores que cuando un Cullen cumple 18 años asemos una fiesta y que en nuestro cuarto le quitamos la virginidad, nosotros llamamos el "El Sacrificio de la Virgen"… es una tradición que todos hacen hasta yo… pero hay una sola regla no enamorarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Escogiendo la Virgen

Mis hermanos y Yo estábamos en la cafetería, en la mesa de siempre cuando queríamos estar solos y cuando digo solos me refiero a los Cullen, sin los "amigos", ellos estaban con nosotros por las mujeres que podían conseguir y nuestra popularidad.

-Esta- dijo Emmett apuntando a una de las carpetas que habían en la mesa.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le dije sin mirar la carpeta.

-eeee…. Ángela – dijo Jasper

-¡NO!- dije

-¡¿Por qué?- dijeron los dos

-Primero es novia de Ben y segundo no creo que sea virgen – se los dije como si fuera obvio los dos lo pensaron y después asintieron

-Si quieres una virgen anda a un convento- dijo el muy idiota de Emmett

Jasper y Yo pusimos los ojos como plato, las idioteces que puede decir mi querido hermano, Emmett debería estar en la universidad pero no, repitió supuestamente para ver a quien le quito la virginidad, pero yo creo que repitió porque no estudiaba ya que nada mas pensaba en SEXO.

- Ayúdanos- dijo Jasper refunfuñando

-Si- apoyo Emmett – es tu fiesta y tú tienes que elegir a la chica

- ¿Por qué tan desesperados?- pregunte

- Porque falta 3 meses para que sea tu cumpleaños y todavía no tienes a la chica – respondió Jasper

Me levante de la silla.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Emmett

- A comprar un jugo- conteste

- ¡Cómprame un pie! – grito Emmett

- Si – le dije y me dirigí a comprar, ellos tienen razón faltaba solo 3 meses y no había encontrado a la chica, si iba a este paso nunca podría cumplir la tradición.

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que choque con alguien, levante la mirada, era una chica, vi que se iba a caer e instintivamente la agarre por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo, llevaba una bandeja que por el tropiezo se le iba a caer de las manos, a si que solté una mano de su cintura y agarre la bandeja, en ese instante levanto el rostro y me encontré con unos labios rojos natural y carnosos, piel blanco como la mía y para ultimo un par de ojos color marrón chocolate, quede hipnotizado nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa como ella, su pelo le caía a cascadas y era de color marrón, llevaba puesto unos jeans, un polo verde.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dije levantando la bandeja

-eeee…si- dijo con la voz mas hermosa que había oído, ella se sonrojo y aun que no lo creía se veía mas hermosa- gracias- y agarro la bandeja- hasta luego- y se fue voltie para seguirle con la mirada, se dirigía a una mesa, ahí había dos chicas sentadas, una era rubia y por lo que pude veía tenia un cuerpo escultural, la otra era pequeña parecía a un duende, el pelo negro, corto y gracias a eso su pelo a puntaba a varias direcciones.

Pero ninguna se comparaba a mi chica de ojos chocolate, esperen un momento dije "mi chica", definitivamente estar mas de dos meses sin sexo te ase mal Edward, dijo una vocecita.

Llegue donde se encontraban mis hermanos con una sonrisa babosa por recordar a la chica.

-¡Donde esta mi pie!- grito Emmett apenas me vio acercarme

-Se me olvido- dije encogiéndome de hombres

-¡Quiero mi pie!- dijo otra vez gritando un poco mas fuerte, mientras con sus dos manos golpeaba la mesa, a veces, corrijo, siempre se comporta como un niño mi querido hermano Emmett.

-¡Se me olvido que quieres que haga eee….! ¿Por qué no te paras y vas a comprar tu maldito pie- grite desesperado, unos cuantos se giraron para ver el espectáculo de los populares Cullen.

-Por favor pueden bajar la voz- dijo Jasper, el era el mas sensato de los tres- que estábamos dando un espectáculo.

Ya mas tranquilo mis hermanos me mostraron más carpetas.

-Yo ya encontré a alguien- dije de repente- la vi cuando iba a comprar jugo

-Y ¿Cuál es? ¿Cómo se llama? Y sobre todo lo más importante, ¿es virgen?

-¡No se!- los interrumpí para que no siguieran preguntando

-ni si ¿quiera su nombre?- pregunto Emmett

-Eeee…..no se pero no importa mucho…..no había visto una chica así en este instituto

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntaron con cara de ansiedad

-Allá- dije apuntando la mesa en la que se había sentado mi chica

-No sabía que te gustaran las rubias- dijo Emmett

-¿Qué? La rubia no…- pero antes que terminara Jasper me interrumpió

-Claro que no si no la otra que parece duende- dijo Jasper mirando a la chica, yo me reí y los dos se voltearon a verme con una ceja levantada

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- pregunto Emmett un poco enfadado

-Que no es ninguna de las dos si no la del pelo color marrón-dije como si fuera obvio, ellos se miraron con cara de tontos

-Emm…..bueno si es bonita, pero a mi me gusta la rubia- dijo Emmett

-Ya pero yo elijo a la chica no TU- le dije un poco exaltado- y ahora pedes buscar entre todas las carpetas a la chica por favor

-Ya, ya hombre cada quien con sus gustos- dijo Emmett buscando entre las carpetas- eee…hermano no la encuentro

-¡¿Qué?- dije

-Ya pero no te desesperes, que yo la voy a buscar su carpeta- dijo parándose de la mesa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Relatando mi vida

Bella pov

Hace ya dos meses que la misma maldita lluvia de todos los días me despierta, mis hermanas y yo fuimos condenadas a vivir en este maldito pueblo llamado Forks.

La mayor Rosalie, que tiene 18 años, la que le sigue es Alice y también tiene 18 años y yo soy la menor mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 17 años, se preguntaran que como Rosalie y Alice tienen la misma edad, no son gemelas o mellizas, pasa que nuestro padre Charlie Swan es un famoso jugador y entrenador de béisbol todo lo que toca es dinero, quiero decir que si sale promocionando un auto, polo, televisor, etc., a los 5 minutos se agota todo, pero lo malo es que es muy mujeriego, a los 25 años conoció a Jennifer Morrison una modelo de 21 años, con un cuerpo hermoso que cualquier chica se sintiera insignificante a su lado, se enamoraron, se casaron y a los pocos meses Jennifer quedo embarazada de Rosalie pero su embarazo era de alto riesgo y por eso se tomo unas vacaciones y se fue a las Islas Canarias, mientras que Charlie se quedaba en los Ángeles, ahí conoció a Claudia una de las sirvientas de Jennifer, se conocieron, cuando Jennifer tenia dos meses de embarazo, Claudia quedo embarazada de Alice, cuando Jennifer se entero que Charlie la engaño se le adelanto el parto, después de que Rosalie naciera Jennifer murió, un mes después nació Alice, pero Claudia estaba en mala situación económica y Charlie pidió la custodia de Alice, Claudia quedo devastada emocionalmente, hasta el punto de quererse quitar la vida, Charlie sabiendo que Claudia planeaba matarse no le devolvió a Alice, Claudia intentaba por todos los medios que Charlie le devuelva a su hija, pero no funcionaba, su hermana Pamela se entero y decidió ayudarla, pero Pamela no tenia suficientes recursos ya que recién estaba empezando su carrera de modelo y no podía con el poder de Charlie, Claudia no aguanto mas y se suicido, Pamela no soporto perder a su única hermana y tres años después murió a causa de una sobredosis, dejando como única heredera a Alice.

Pero antes de que Alice naciera, Charlie conoció a Renne (mi madre) una importante diseñadora de Londres, se casaron en Italia, un año después me tuvieron, pero Renne es una mujer fría y calculadora que no se preocupa por nosotras, en ese tiempo Charlie estaba muy ocupado, así que decidieron meternos en un internado cuando teníamos 4 y 5 años.

Crecimos sin nuestros padres por que siempre estaban de viaje, así que nosotras nos protegíamos mutuamente.

Rosalie saco el cuerpo de Jennifer, es rebelde y caprichosa, hacia y deshacía a su voluntad, Alice saco el cuerpo de Pamela, su cara parecía a Claudia, era una compradora compulsiva, en un año gastaba 3 millones de dólares en ropa pero Charlie no decía nada, yo me parecía un poco físicamente a Renne cuando era joven, psicológicamente dicen que me parezco a Charlie, hago caso a todo lo que me dicen.

También hace dos malditos meses que empezó nuestra tortura de vivir en este maldito pueblo, todo empezó por esa fiesta cuando Rosalie y Alice hicieron... mejor no quiero recordar porque ahora mismo soy capas de matarlas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El chico de ojos color verde esmeralda

No, no puede ser hoy día también vamos a llegar tarde al instituto y justo hoy tengo examen de historia, y todo por culpa de Rosalie que puso el despertador una hora tarde, pues tendríamos que entrar a las 7:45, mas encima Alice no sabe que atuendo ponerse y Rosalie no encuentra su lápiz labial.

-Rosalie, Alice bajen en este instante o si no las dejo y se van caminando- dije bajando las escaleras y en menos que canta un gallo estaban en el auto.

-Si mi ropa no combina te mato ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- dijo Alice y tenia razón su ropa no combinaba

-Pueden dejar de discutir…y Alice no te quejes si no mírame- dijo Rosalie, Alice y yo obedecimos a su petición, Alice tuvo que contener la risa, yo nada mas la quede mirando, Alice no podía quejarse por que su ropa no combinaba, Rosalie se llevo la peor parte, su ojo izquierdo estaba pintado celeste y el derecho rosado, en una de sus mejillas tenia rubor y la otra no, sus labios estaban medio pintar- Alice si te ri….- no pudo terminar su amenaza porque Alice estaba tirada en el piso sosteniéndose el estomago de la risa.

_**45 minutos después**_

Ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento del instituto, después de que Alice se recuperara de el ataque de risa.

Entramos al instituto y cuando me dirigía a mi clase de Historia una mano me agarro.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Alice

-A mi clase de Historia- lo dije como si fuera algo obvio.

-Tu nos vas acompañar al baño- dijo Rosalie con voz autoritaria, ni si quiera pude negarme por que me estaban arrastrando al baño, 20 minutos después salieron del baño, Alice traía puesto unos jeans y una polera larga color verde y Rosalie ya no estaba mal pintada, sus ojos pintados celestes, tenis rubor y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso.

-¿Listas?- pregunte

-Mas que listas, espectaculares- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

-Alice una pregunta ¿Dónde sacaste esa ropa?- dije

-Aaa… es que tengo en mi casillero ropa de emergencia- contesto Alice

-OH- fue lo único que dije, como no se me ocurrió que mi hermana una loca por la moda no iba a tener un atuendo de emergencias.

-Podemos irnos por favor- dijo Rosalie

Estábamos a punto de irnos a clases, cuando escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotras.

-¡SEÑORITAS SWAN ¿DONDE CREEN QUE VAN?- dijo una voz que conocimos hace 2 meses, cuando nos volteamos encontramos a la directora- A dirección ¡AHORA!- dijo ella muy enojada, caminamos calladas, por el mismo camino que ya conocíamos a la perfección, entramos a su oficina, que conocíamos cada detalle en estas cuatro paredes.

-Linda lámpara- dijo Alice

-Gracias, tomen asiento- dijo en forma mordaz la directora, obedecimos sin chistar- en estas 2 meses han llegado atrasadas mas de 25 días y no he llamado a su padre porque me agradan y co…-no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo por que Alice le interrumpió.

-Le prometemos que es la última vez que llagamos atrasadas- dijo Alice

-¡YA NO LES CREO SIEMPRE DICEN LO MISMO CADA VEZ QUE ESTAN AQUÍ ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LLEGAN ATRAZADAS Y YO COMO ESTUPIDA QUE LES CREO Y NO LLAMO A SU PADRE PERO ESTA VEZ SI!- dijo la directora, y enseguida nos pusimos pálidas, si llamaba a nuestro padre nos iba a castigar y esta vez es capaz de mandarnos a la Antártica.

-No por favor- dije

-Lo lamento pero no hay marcha atrás- dijo con voz firme la directora.

-ENTONCES NO QUIERO VIVIR- dijo en forma dramática Rosalie

-NOOOOOOOOOO POOOOORRR FAAAVOOOORR- dijo Alice arrodillada y abrazando las piernas a la directora, siempre hacíamos lo mismo, Rosalie intentaba matarse con un lápiz, yo me tapaba la cara con las manos y fingía que estaba apunto de tener una depresión y Alice le suplicaba a la directora, pero esta vez no funciono ya que levanto el teléfono.

-¡AREMOS LO QUE USTED QUIERA!- grito histérica Alice, parece que eso funciono porque dejo el teléfono y nos miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo que yo quiera- dijo la directora, esto no me gustaba para nada- entonces hagamos un trato….

_**Minutos después**_

Estábamos en la cafetería en la misma mesa que desde que llegamos nos habíamos sentado después de hacer ese trato que nos salvaría de que Cayo y Charlie se enteraran de que llegamos tarde.

A veces me preguntaba porque teníamos una vida normal y corriente, la respuesta llegaba como un rayo, Charlie nunca nos presento a la prensa, siempre nos protegió quería que tuviéramos una vida normal y Cayo nuestro mayordomo se hacia pasar como nuestro padre, pero aun así teníamos que cuidarnos de los paparazzi, ya que si alguno nos descubría nuestra vida cambiaria. En eso tocaron el timbre anunciando el recreo, 5 minutos después empezaron a llegar los alumnos y entre ellos entraron los Cullen, el primero fue Emmett, era tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas y el pelo oscuro y rizado, sus ojos color negros. En sus fuertes brazos llevaba varias carpetas, cuando Rosalie lo vio suspiro, ella negaba a todo el mundo que le gustaba pero en realidad estaba locamente enamorada de el. El segundo fue Jasper era alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenia el cabello del color de la miel, sus ojos era de un azul intenso y también llevaba varias carpetas en sus brazos, cuando Alice lo vio suspiro, ella soñaba con Jasper. El último en entrar fue Edward, era corpulento, pero no tanto como Emmett, llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado, sus ojos color verde esmeralda. Pero esta vez no se sentaron en la mesa de los populares, se sentaron en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta donde nos encontrábamos, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que mis hermanas me estaban hablando hasta que vi una mano pasar en frente de mi rostro.

- ¡Bella!, tráeme un jugo y un emparedado- dijo Rosalie- igual es atractivo

-¿De quien hablas?- dije asiéndome la desentendida

-Tu ya sabes de quien me refiero, si se te esta cayendo la baba – dijo Rosalie

-A si, por lo menos yo no ando suspirando por los pasillos- dije

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién esta suspirando?, yo no y ¿por quien?, ¿por Emmett Cullen?, si yo lo odio- se defendió Rosalie

-Si, por supuesto, como digas Rosalie- dijo Alice

-¡Cállate tu garrapata! Que tus andas detrás de los huesitos de Jasper- dijo Rosalie

-No me digas garrapata y cállate que todo el mundo se va a enterar- dijo Alice en voz baja

-No me…-Rosalie no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque la interrumpí

-¡Cállense! Mejor voy a comprar- dije

-Cómprame una ensalada de frutas- dijo Alice

-Esta bien- dije levantándome de la mesa para ir a comprar lo que mis hermanas me dijeron.

Tuve que hacer la fila para escoger lo que necesitaba, a Rosalie le compre lo que me pidió, a Alice le tuve que comprar una manzana, ya que no había lo que me pidió y para mí un jugo de naranja.

-¿Todo eso para ti?- dijo una voz detrás de mi, me voltie y era Mike

-No Mike, es para mis hermanas y yo –dije

-Aaaa…este….yo quería saber si el…..- pero lo interrumpí.

-No Mike voy a estar ocupada para salir contigo- dije irritada, esta no era la primera vez que Mike intentaba salir conmigo y yo muy cortésmente lo rechazaba. Llegue a la caja paje y me fui donde mis hermanas.

Ellas tenían la culpa de que ahora este enojada, si ellas hubieran venido a comprar sus cosas no me hubiera encontrado con el odioso de Mike, claro yo paresia cenicienta, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije por donde iba y choque con alguien, fue tan fuerte el golpe que iba a caer al suelo, instintivamente cerré mis ojos y espere el golpe, pero sentí unas manos en mi cintura, el chico con el que choque me pego a su cuerpo, sabia que era un chico por que pude sentir sus músculos, la bandeja que llevaba se me iba a caer pero el ágilmente lo agarro, cuando levante la mirada me encontré con la mejor sorpresa en mi vida, con quien había chocado fue con Edward, llevaba unos jeans y una polera negra que se le pegaba a sus músculos, unos labios perfectos, una nariz también perfecta y para el final unos ojos color verde esmeralda que te hipnotizaban.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo Edward levantando la bandeja

-eeee…si- dije tartamudeando, no me di cuenta que me había quedado embobada mirándolo y me sonroje- gracias- agarre la bandeja- hasta luego- y me fui, sentí su mirada que me seguía, llegue donde mis hermanas, les deje la bandeja en la mesa y me senté, desee que no se dieran cuenta de mi sonrojo, pero parece que la suerte no estaba de mi lado porque se percataron.

-Bella ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?-pregunto Alice mientras comía su manzana.

-Yo no estoy sonrojada- dije

-Si lo estas y ahora nos lo vas a contar- dijo Rosalie, yo suspire resignada ya que contarles todo.

-Venia para acá cuando…-les empecé a relatar lo que me sucedió.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Carpetas y un ligero cambio de planes

Edward pov

Después de que Emmett se fuera a no se donde, tocaron el timbre que anunciaba que se había terminado el recreo, me dirigí a mi clase de biología, no había llegado casi nadie, me senté en el mismo puesto a esperar a mi compañera, Jessica, mientras pensaba en ella, la chica con la que choque en la cafetería.

-Chicos hoy tienen que trabajar en pareja- dijo el profesor-Señorita Swan, por favor siéntese al lado de Cullen

¿Quién es Swan? Debe ser otra chica hueca dije en mis pensamientos

Cuando vi quien era quede en estado de shock, era ella, la chica de hermosos ojos marrón chocolate, estaba embobado mirándola y ella estaba nerviosa, lo sabia porque ella estaba temblando.

La clase paso sin ningún otro acontecimiento ya que con ella ni siquiera nos hablamos, solo hicimos el trabajo, cuando terminamos presentamos el trabajo.

-Muy bien, este trabajo esta excelente- dijo el profesor- ya que trabajaron tan bien de ahora en adelante van hacer compañeros de banco- al escuchar esas simples palabras casi salto de felicidad, no lo podía creer, era un sueño hecho realidad, sentarme con la chica, que me gustaba y de este modo podía conocerla.

Apenas tocaron el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de hora ella se fue sin despedirse.

Cuando me dirigía a mi siguiente clase recibí un mensaje de Emmett decía:

_Te espero en 10 minutos en el gimnasio, no tardes_

Me dirigí al gimnasio, hay estaba Emmett y a su lado estaba Jasper.

-Al fin llegas- dijo Jasper

-¿Para qué me llamaron?- les pregunte

-Para entregarte esto- dijo Emmett pasándome una carpeta, la tome y la abrí, en el lado derecho de la carpeta había una foto, era ella, Isabella Swan, la chica más hermosa de todo el instituto, me sorprendí mucho, porque ella estaba en todas mis clases, no lo podía creer, iba a estar junto a ella todos los días. Cuando levante mi rostro vi que Jasper y Emmett también tenían carpetas, no entendía.

-Y ustedes ¿Por qué tienen esas carpetas?- les pregunte confundido

-Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito-dijo Emmett con cara de padre aconsejando a su hijo- no te enojes pero hubo un ligero cambios de planes, uno pequeñísimo, ni siquiera lo vas a notar- dijo pasándome su brazo por mis hombros

-No sé cómo decírtelo, así que te lo dirá Emmett- dijo Jasper

-Bueno, será un honor para mí- dijo Emmett- te lo voy a decir lo más calmado posible

-Puedes apurarte por favor- dije

-Bueno, está bien, como tú quieras- dijo- nosotros también se lo vamos a meter

-¡Idiota!- dijo Jasper pegándole con la cabeza a Emmett

-¡COMO!- dije enojado- ¡¿ustedes también lo van hacer con Isabella Swan?

-No como crees- dijo Jasper- eeeeeh…yo con Alice Swan y Emmett con Rosalie Swan

-Aunque no sería mala idea hacerlo también con Isabella- dijo Emmett burlándose de mí

-¡Se meten con ella y los mato!- dije rojo de la furia

-Uiii, que miedo- dijo Emmett mientras Jasper se reía

Estuve a punto de pegarle a Emmett cuando de improviso sonó el timbre

-Te salvaste esta vez idiota, para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte- dije tomando la carpeta y dirigiéndome a mi siguiente clase.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Planeando

Después que terminara las clases nos fuimos a la casa, en mi volvo, el camino a casa fue muy largo más de lo normal, ya que Emmett venía haciendo bromas sobre Isabella mientras Jasper se moría de la risa en el asiento de atrás, estuve varias veces tentado en estrellarme con un árbol pero recordaba dos motivos importantes, primero podría morir en el intento, segundo y lo más importante dañaría a mi volvo, y con eso pude soportar el largo camino.

Llegamos a casa y me fui directamente a mi habitación, enseguida los chicos me siguieron, Emmett traía una bolsa de papas lay·s, Jasper traía una botella de bebida. Mientras ellos comían yo seguí leyendo la carpeta, pero se me vino una pregunta a la mente.

-Emmett ¿Cómo consigues las carpetas?- pregunte

-Si Emmett ¿Cómo las consigues? El último fue Jared- dijo Jasper

-Pues con la enfermera- dijo Emmett

-Eso ya sabemos pero ¿Cómo?- dije

-Le hago favores a la enfermera-

-¿Qué clase de favores haces?- dije

-Ahaaaa…..tu sabes que clases de favores

-Puedes especificarte- dijo Jasper

-Ella es una mujer y yo soy un hombre- dijo Emmett

-Si eso lo podemos saber perfectamente- dijo Jasper- pero puedes decirnos que clase de favores

-Visito a su amiguita

-¡¿Qué? Te follas a la enfermera- dijo Jasper

-Sip- dijo como si fuera lo más común

-Qué asco Emmett, ella tiene 39 años y no es lo que digamos hermosa- dije

-Sí pero como quieres que lo consiga- dijo Emmett defendiéndose

-No sé de otra forma- dije

-Cambiando de tema ¿Qué es el club de la castidad?- pregunto Emmett

-Es un club donde la gente está en celibato- dijo Jasper

-Tengo una duda ¿Cómo la gente está en silbato?- dijo Emmett

-No es silbato, es celibato- dijo Jasper

-¿Qué es clibato?- pregunto Emmett

-¡No, es celibato!- dijo Jasper

-Y yo que dije

-Clibato

-¿Y cómo es?

-Silbato

-Ajaaaaa, te dije que era silbato

-Idiota me confundiste, es celibato

-Pero tu dijistes…

-Olvida lo que dije es celibato- dijo Jasper furioso

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto Emmett

-Es cuando llegan vírgenes al matrimonio- dije antes de que Jasper matara a Emmett

-Aaaahh ahora entendí

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-Porque estas carpetas me fueron más difíciles conseguirlas ya que estas pertenecen a ese club

-Entonces son vírgenes- dijo Jasper más calmado

-Sip- contesto Emmett

-Ahora nos queda un solo problema- dije

-¿Cuál?- dijeron los dos

-Conocerlas- dije- tienen alguna idea

-No se me ocurre nada- dijo Jasper

-Ya se, secuestrémoslas- dijo Emmett

-Imbécil- dije

-Tengo una idea- dijo Jasper- es fácil…-y empezó a explicarnos el plan

-¿Entendieron?- nos pregunto Jasper

-Si dijimos al onniso

-Entonces mañana empezamos- dijo Emmett

Después de eso ellos se fueron a sus cuartos, mañana sería un gran día.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Tutores I

Alice pov

Hoy estaba feliz y nerviosa, no sabía porque, tenía un presentimiento que a partir de hoy nuestras vidas cambiarían.

Como todos los viernes me dirigí a mi clase de matemáticas con la esperanza de poder hablar con Jasper Cullen, ya que me sentaba a su lado, pero era imposible porque él ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Cuando entre al salón el profesor no había llegado, me dirigí a mi puesto, mi compañero tampoco había llegado, después de 10 minutos el profesor llego con Jasper, estaban hablando, el profesor parecía nervioso, se le cayó uno libros y Jasper los recogió, me pareció que al entregárselo le entregaba otra cosa pero no pude ver.

-Tomen asiento- dijo el profesor, refiriéndose a algunos alumnos que no se habían dado cuenta que el profesor había llegado.

-hoy…día vamos hacer trabajos en pareja- eso fue extraño por dos cosas, la primera el profe estaba tenso cuando lo dijo y la segunda él nunca hace algo en pareja- habrán su libro pag 190

La clase paso tranquila ya que Jasper se cambio de puesto y tuve que hacer el trabajo con Mario, tocaron el timbre anunciando que era recreo.

-Señorita Swan podría quedarse unos minutos- pidió el profe antes de que me retirara.

-Si- le conteste aunque no fuera necesario. Después que se fueron todos empezó a hablar

-Alice, la puedo llamar Alice ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí- quisiera pedirle un favor, uno de los alumnos de mi clase tiene problemas con entender la materia y yo pensé ¿que usted podría ser su tutora?

-Si ¿Quién es?- pregunte

-Yo- dijo una voz de tras de mi

Jasper pov

Después de hablar con el profesor sobre nuestro trato me fui a mi puesto. Por primera vez en la vida vi quien era mi compañera de banco, casi empiezo a bailar de la felicidad al saber que Alice era mi compañera, el profe dijo que hoy íbamos a hacer trabajos en parejas, pero para mi mala suerte tuve que cambiarme de puesto, ya que le había prometido a Romina sentarme con ella y Alice se sentó con el patán de Mario.

Al final Romina hizo el trabajo de los dos, porque yo no podía concentrarme ya que no dejaba de ver la mesa de Alice, tocaron el timbre.

-Señorita Swan podría quedarse unos minutos- dijo el profesor antes de que se fuera

-Si – respondió aunque no fuera necesario

Salí del salón como los demás pero me quede afuera

-Alice, la puedo llamar Alice ¿verdad? quisiera pedirle un favor, uno de los alumnos de mi clase tiene problemas con entender la materia y yo pensé ¿que usted podría ser su tutora?

-Si ¿Quién es?- pregunto

-Yo- dije detrás de ella, se giro sobre sus talones, cuando me vio parecía que estaba en estado de shock- soy Jasper Cullen

-Eeeee….Alice Swan- dijo tímidamente

-¿Cuándo empezamos las clases?- le pregunte

-Cuando puedas- respondió

-¿Qué tal hoy?

-Si

-¿A que hora?

-A las cinco, a esa hora mis hermanas y yo estamos desocupadas

-Entonces hasta las cinco- dije y me Merche a la cafetería, por el momento el plan iba sobre ruedas.

Bella pov

Me dirigí a mi clase favorita, Literatura, ere mi favorita por dos razones, la primera por que era donde me iba bien y la segunda la compartía con Edward, aunque no nos sentábamos juntos.

Entre al salón, el profesor todavía no había llegado, me dirigí a mi asiento que estaba al fondo.

El profesor llego al salón y cinco minutos después entro Edward, se dirigió a la mesa del profe y le entrego un sobre.

Se dirigió a su asiento.

-El día de hoy vamos a ver Romeo y Julieta- dijo el profe

Así pasó la clase hablando de mi escritor y libro favorito, tocaron el timbre, arregle mis cosas, cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-Señorita Swan podría quedarse unos minutos- dijo el profesor, yo simplemente asentí- hay uno de mis estudiantes que si no pasa este ramo, talvez pueda repetir.

-¿Por qué me esta diciendo eso?- pregunte

-Por que quiero que tú seas su tutora- respondió- ¿Aceptas?

-Por supuesto ¿Quién es?- pregunta curiosa

-El joven…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Tutores II

Edward pov

Como lo habíamos planeado yo tuve que sobornar al profesor para que Isabella sea tutora y el acepto, pero se olvido el dinero en mi volvo, tuve que ir a recogerlo, el profesor ya había entrado al salón, entre y me dirigí a su mesa, le entregué el sobre donde estaba el dinero, después me fui a mi asiento.

-El día de hoy vamos a ver Romeo y Julieta- dijo el profe

Toda la clase el profesor se la paso hablando de un tal Wiliam Sakespare.

Hasta que por fin termino la clase, todos salieron del salón menos Isabella.

Espere detrás de la puerta y pude escuchar como el profesor le decía sobre mi problema y como ella aceptaba.

-sí, ¿Quién es?- pregunto

-el joven…-dijo el profesor

-yo- dije interrumpiéndolo, ella volteo sobre sus talones y me vio, pude ver en su cara sorpresa- Edward Cullen- dije extendiendo mi mano

-Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella- dijo tomando mi mano y cuando nuestras manos se juntaron sentí una descarga eléctrica, lo cual hizo que soltara su mano bruscamente.

-perdón, ¿Cuándo empezamos las clases?- pregunte

-hoy a las cinco en mi casa, claro si puedes- dijo

-si puedo, entonces hasta las cinco

-adiós- dijo Bella

-adiós- dije dirigiéndome a la cafetería.

Rosalie pov

Por primera vez en mi vida llagaba temprano, en vez de estar durmiendo hasta la 12 del medio día, por eso nos corrieron de internado y por otras cosas mas que no quiero recordar.

Intente prestar atención cuando el profesor Banner explico que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar en los libros. En 20 minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quienes habían aprobado.

-empezad- ordeno

-profesor- llame

-¿si señorita Swan?-pregunto

-no tengo compañero- dije apuntando el asiento vacio

-Entonces- dijo mirando todo el salón- te sentaras con el señor Cullen- ¡¿QUE? no lo podía creer, me iba a sentar con Emmett- AHORA- ordeno

Tuve que sentarme con él.

-hola- dijo con su típica sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un niño

"inhala y exhala" pensé "recuerda que lo odias"

"si como no" dijo una vocecita "di algo pareces estúpida callada"

-hola empecemos- dije seria

-las damas primero- dijo caballerosamente

Coloque la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusto rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examine la capa durante unos segundos.

-profase- afirme con aplomo

-¿te importa si miro?- pregunto cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva

-no- respondí

Lo mire atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo que yo había necesitado

-anafase- dijo seguro

-no, es profase

-es anafase

-no

-si

-no

-¡TE DIJE QUE ES PROFASE!- le grite, lo cual provoco que todo el salón nos mirara.

-es profase- dijo el muy imbécil, tuve unas enormes ganas de pegarle pero me contuve.

Así se paso toda la clase peleándonos, mas de una vez estuve tentada de matarlo pero me contenía al recordar que pasaría mi juventud presa y usaría ropa horrorosa.

Fuimos los últimos en terminar, gracias a que el muy imbécil se equivocaba a cada rato.

Gracias a dios que la clase término, empecé a arreglar mis cosas, vi como Emmett sacaba de su mochila un jugo.

-¿quieres?- pregunto ofreciéndome su jugo

-no, gracias

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso

-Porque no me gusta el sabor a frutilla

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando no sé cómo Emmett se cayó lo que provoco que su jugo manchara mi polo

Yo quede en estado de shock

-lo siento- dijo Emmett levantándose- no fue mi intención

Y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, como que lo sentía, no sabía que este polo costaba más que su jeep y no exageraba ya que este polo me lo hizo exclusivamente victoria screts, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol porque si no lo mataba y ni me importaba si iba a la cárcel.

-no importa- dije dándole una mirada de "si no te vas te mato" parece que lo cacto porque se fue

Ahora tendría que buscar a Alice para que me prestara ropa

-señorita Swan puede quedarse- dijo el profesor

-¿Qué desea?- pregunte

-hay uno de mis alumnos que esta apunto de repetir por segunda vez así que necesito que tú seas su tutora- dijo

Ni siquiera me lo pregunto, nada más me lo ordeno, claro como yo le caigo mal porque soy linda e inteligente

-¿Quién es?

-pase- dijo apuntando la puerta

-¡¿TU?- grite cuando vi quien era

Emmett pov

"bravo Emmett sigue así" dijo una vocecita

Claro no me basto pasar toda la clase peleando con ella si no que ahora le ensucio el polo.

-lo siento- dije parándome- no fue mi intención

-no importa- dijo dándome una mirada de "si no te vas te mato" así que salí del salón pero me quede en el pasillo.

Pude escuchar como el profe le decía que tenía que ser mi tutora, pero eso ella no lo sabia

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Rosalie

-pase-dijo el profe

-¡¿TU?- grito cuando me vio

-soy yo, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- pregunte

-hoy a las cinco ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos- dijo y se fue.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Incendio

Tercera Persona

Rosalie empezó a buscar a Alice para que le prestara ropa, la encontró en el baño con una sonrisa de estúpida pero no pregunto nada ya que lo haría cuando estuviera Bella, después de probarse 5 conjuntos decidió quedarse con su ropa ya que lo otro le quedaba muy apretado.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería donde Bella las esperaba, Rosalie no aguanto mas y le pregunto a Alice porque estaba feliz, ella eufóricamente les conto que iba a ser tutora de Jasper, Bella también les conto que seria tutora de Edward, finalmente Rosalie les conto todo lo sucedido en su clase de biología y como fue forzada a ser tutora de Emmett, mientras Alice y Bella se morían de la risa por lo que le sucedió a su hermana.

Estaban felices que por fin podrían estar aunque sea un momento con ellos, pero Bella se acordó de algo.

-Tenemos un problema

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Alice

-Que hoy tenemos la fiesta de los Black

-¿Y?- dijo Rosalie con indiferencia

-Y que en esa fiesta van ha estar todos actores, incluyendo Kellan Lutz, Taylor Lautner- dijo Alice mirando a Rosalie sabiendo que le gustaba esos 2 actores- Robert Pattinson- miro a Bella- y Jackson Rathbone- dijo en un suspiro

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos vamos a la fiesta o le damos clases a los Cullens?- pregunto Bella

-Vamos a la fiesta- dijeron las 3 a l onmiso, era más fácil casarse con algunos de ellos que poder estar 5 minutos con los Cullens, ya que a Taylor Lautner prácticamente era como un hermano aunque a Rosalie le gustaba pero también le gustaba Kellan Lutz.

-¿Y quién le va a decir a los Cullens que hoy no le vamos a dar clases?- pregunto Rosalie

-Yo pero no puedo ya que están ocupados- dijo Bella apuntando a la mesa donde se encontraban

Tenía razón hoy para celebrar que sus planes habían salido perfecto los Cullens se habían sentado en la mesa de los populares. Jessica estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward lo cual provoco que Bella sintiera celos, pero gracias a las clases de actuación pudo disimular un poco.

-Yo, pero hay un pequeño problema no pienso a cercarme a Emmett- dijo Rosse

-Yo, pero la clase que viene es la única que no me toca con Jasper- dijo Alice tristemente

Y así empezó la pelea de quien iba a decirle a los Cullens que hoy no iban a tener sus clases.

Tocaron el timbre y cada una se fue a su clase.

No llegaron a ningún acuerdo ya que Bella pensaba que les iba a decir Rosse, ella pensaba que iba ser Alice y esta pensaba que iba hacer Bella, así que después que terminaran las clases se fueron contentas sin saber que ellos no tenían idea de nada.

Por otro lado los Cullens no tenían ni la mayor idea que hubo un cambio de planes y se fueron con la esperanza de poder ver las.

Bella pov

16:45

Casa de las Swan

Como se podían demorar tanto faltaba 15 minutos para que el taxi nos recogiera y mis hermanas todavía no estaban listas.

-¡Rosalie, Alice apúrense!- grite desde la escalera

-En vez de gritarnos haz algo más productivo como ir a ver si el taxi llego- grito Rosse

Como podía demorarse tanto solo para maquillarse porque ellas ya estaban vestidas, Alice llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda (lo que provoco que me acordara de Edward) le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenia un escote en la espalda. Rosse llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo y un escote que dejaba poco para la imaginación, mi vestido era de color azul que me llegaba hasta mi muslo, tenia un escote de corazón y llevaba el pelo suelto, pero con el frio que hacia nos habíamos puesto unos abrigos negros.

Hice lo que Rosse me dijo y espere que llegara el taxi en el umbral

-¡Alice pasa me el rimer!- grito Rosse desde el baño

-¡lo estoy usando!- le contesto Alice desde su habitación

-¡Rosse deja de maquillarte que vas a parecer una payasa, tu Alice deja de intentar peinarte que no se puede entiéndelo!- les grite

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estamos haciendo?- pregunto Alice sorprendida

-por que las conozco y bajen que ya llego- dije sintiendo como un auto se estacionaba

-Dile que nos espere 40 minutos- grito Rosse

-¿QUE? 40 MINUTOS MAS, ESTAN LOCAS VAMOS HA LLEGAR TARDE- les grite furiosa, sentí unos pasos aproximándose, debía ser el taxista que venia haber porque nos demorábamos tanto- SI NO VAJAN EN ESTE INSTANTE YO MISMA LAS BAJO

-Así tu y ¿cuántos más?- dijo Rosse desafiante

Maldición era verdad yo no podía con ellas.

-Entonces las dejo y haber como llegan- dije volteándome, me quede en una pieza al ver que no era el taxista que estaba detrás de mi, si no que era Edward, detrás de el estaban Jasper y Emmett, los cuales trataban de contener una carcajada. Me di cuenta de que ellos habían presenciado mi discusión con mis hermanas.

"hazlos pasar pareces idiota parada hay como estatua" dijo una vocecita

-Pasen- dije sonrojada- Rosalie, Alice bajen ahora- grite desde la escalera

Gracias a dios bajaron y cuando vieron quienes se encontraban detrás de mi quedaron en estado de shock.

-¿ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto Rosse saliendo del estado de shock

-por las clases- dijo Emmett sonriendo

No podía ser Rosse no le había dicho nada y ahora que haríamos, mire a mis hermanas y pude ver en sus rostros que estaban más confundidas que yo.

-tomen asiento, mis hermanas y yo tenemos que hablar algo en la cocina- dije Alice y procedió a jalarnos a la cocina.

-me pueden explicar que esta pasando- dije

-eso es lo que yo debería decir ya que tu deberías a ver les dicho- dijo Alice enfadada

-¡¿QUE? ¡YOOOOO!- dije sorprendida

-sí, tú no te hagas la sorprendida- me dijo Alice

-yo pensaba que Rosse les iba a decir- dije a mi defensa

-¡YO! Pero si Alice iba hacer eso- dijo Rosse confusa

-no puede ser- dijo Alice- tu Bella pensabas que Rosse les iba a decir- yo asentí- tu Rosse pensabas que iba hacer yo – la aludida asintió- y yo pensaba que iba hacer Bella

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- pregunto Rosse

-quedarnos y darles las clases a los Cullens- dije

-estás loca yo no me pienso quedarme- dijo Rosse desesperada

-¿y como te piensas ir a la fiesta?- pregunto Alice

-me voy en la chatarra que tenemos como vehículo

-¡oye!- dije defendiendo al carro

-pero es una chatarra

-si Rosse es una chatarra, que si te vas en esa cosa no llegas nunca- dijo Alice- además el avión ya se fue

Tenia razón Alice aunque quisiéramos ir el avión ya se había ido y era muy difícil conseguir otro que nos llevara a Los Angeles

-esta bien me quedo y doy la mugrosa clase- dijo Rosse muy enfadada

-tenemos que avisar a los Black

-vamos

Salimos de la cocina y vimos como los Cullens veian las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared (odio eso a mis padres tienen mis fotos cuando era niña en la sala ¬¬)

-eran lindas cuando pequeñas- dijo Jasper apuntando una foto donde estábamos las tres cuando teníamos 7 y 8 años

-si- dijo Alice

-¿Por qué tienen esos abrigos?- pregunto Emmett

-tenemos frio- dijimos las tres al onmiso

-tomen asiento- dijo Rosse

Ellos obedecieron y se sentaron, Jasper y Emmett se sentaron en los sillones individuales, nosotras y Edward nos sentamos en el sillón grande

Alice prendió la tele y los Cullens nos vieron sorprendidos.

-vamos a llamar a alguien- explique

-¿y para eso necesitan prender la tele?- pregunto Edward

-es una video llamada- dijo Rosse mordazmente, empezó a marcar el numero y puso el alta voz

TI, TI, TI

-hola habla a la mansión Black, ¿con quien desea hablar?- pregunto una de las sirvientas

-con Jacob-dijo Rosse

-¿de parte?

-Rosalie

-espere un momento- dijo la sirvienta y tuvimos que esperar 5 minutos- disculpe pero el señor Black no conoce a ninguna Rosalie, adiós- y colgó

-¡¿QUE? QUE NO ME CONOCE ESE CHUCHO IMBECIL- grito Rosse parándose

-Rosse cálmate, debe haberse equivocado- dijo Alice, parece que eso la calmo y se volvió a sentar

-Alice vuelve a llamarlos pero esta vez pregunta por Peter- dije, ella asintió, volvió a marcar y puso en altavoz

TI, TI, TI

-halo habla a la mansión Black, ¿con quien desea hablar?- pregunto la misma sirvienta

-con Peter de parte de Alice- dijo

-espere un momento- dijo y fue a preguntarle- lo lamento pero el joven Black no conoce a ninguna Alice, asi que no moleste- y nos colgó

-¡¿QUE? ¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡¿COMO SE ATEVE A…?- grito Alice, se paro y empezó a caminar mientras maldecía en todos los idiomas

-Alice tranquilízate y siéntate- dije

Esta vez los llame yo, puse el altavoz como siempre

TI, TI, TI

-halo, habla…

-me puede pasar con Royce de arte de Bella- dije interrumpiéndola

-espere un segundo- dijo y esta vez se demoro menos- el joven Black no conoce…

-dígale que si no me contesta le voy a decir a su padre acerca de su "novia", a Peter dele que si no viene con Royce le voy a contar a su padre acerca de los autos y a Jacob sobre su mesada- dije malévolamente

-disculpe pero los jóvenes están ocupados

-ha, si, Alice pásame tu celular- ella me lo paso- se que ellos están escuchando la conversación, así que ustedes escojan me hacen el honor de hablar conmigo o llamo a su padre y le dijo todos sus secretos, ha por cierto tengo pruebas- dije y todos me vieron sorprendidos.

-eres malévola- dijo Emmett

-voy a contar hasta 5- dije- si no me contesta llamo a su padre, 5…4…3…

-Bella por favor no llames a mi padre- dijo Royce interrumpiéndome

-así que ahora te dignas a hablarme- le reproche

-Bella tu sabes que Jacob me obligo

-idiota, mal hermano, traidor- le grito Jacob

-pero si solamente dijo la verdad- se defendió el aludido

-ya cállense los 2- les grito Rosse- Jacob vas a morir porque mierda me negaste

-porque…

-¡quien ha dicho que hables!- lo interrumpió- así que ahora me escuchas, idiota…- y empezó a insultarlo en todos los idiomas que conocía, estuvo así como unos 30 minutos

-¡ya Rosse cálmate!- grito Alice- ahora me toca a mí- sonrió maliciosamente- Peter estas ahí- pregunto dulcemente, lo que nos sorprendió a Rosse y a mi

-eee…si aquí estoy- dijo con miedo

-quiero una buena explicación por haberme negado- dijo molesta

-eeee…yo…Alice, amor te lo suplico perdóname, te lo ruego, no quise hacerlo…Jacob ¿me obligo? Si, si él fue

-¡¿QUE?- grito Jacob sorprendido- claro yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que ustedes hacen

-¡SI!- gritaron al onmiso Peter y Royce

Los Cullens nos miraban sorprendidos y con miedo por los cambios de humor de mis hermanas, las cuales seguían peleando con los Black.

-¡ya cálmense los 4!- grito Royce- me pueden explicar porque nos llamaron.

-aaaahh…si verdad- dije recordando porque los habíamos llamado- no podemos ir a la fiesta.

-¡¿QUE?- gritaron los Black

-¿son sordos o qué?- dijo mordazmente Rosse.

-tú siempre tan simpática Rosse- dijo sarcásticamente Jacob

-chu..

-¡CALMENSE!- dije interrumpiendo a Rosse- ¿ustedes 2 no pueden estar en paz 5 segundos?

-¡NO!- gritaron los 2

-aww parecen niños, pero volviendo al tema principal, no podemos ir a la fiesta- dije

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Peter

-porque nos comprometimos con los Cullens aquí presentes a darles clases- respondió Alice

-¿tienen compañía?- pregunto Jacob

-¿eres idiota o qué? Si Alice te acaba de decir que están con nosotras- dijo Rosse molesta.

-mira rubieci…

-cálmense- dijo Peter- saben que están dando una mala impresión a los Cullens, yo que ellos estaría planeando como fugarme de esa casa de locos.

Automáticamente las 3 volteamos a ver los.

-no pensamos fugarnos- dijo Edward tranquilamente

-habla por ti solo no mas, ya que con los cambios de temperatura de Alice y Rosalie…

-¡CALLATE IMBECIL!- dijo Jasper interrumpiendo a su hermano

-rubiecita ¿Quién va hacer tu victima?- pregunto Jacob

-Emmett- dijo perezosamente

-¡¿QUE?- grito Emmett asustado

-cálmate muchacho, es solo un decir Rosse no te va a matar- trato de tranquilizar Royce

-claro engaña al chico…auch Royce ¿por qué me golpeaste?- dijo Jacob

-y todavía lo preguntas- dijo su hermano

-¿Quién le toca a Alice como profesora y de que materia?- pregunto Peter

-hola, soy Jasper Cullen y a mí me toca Alice como profesora de Matemática ¿Por qué?

Al otro lado de la línea nadie contesto.

-¿Royce qué pasa?- pregunte

-no sé, solo que cuando Jasper dijo Matemática…se volvió como…se acuerdan cuando Alice le dio clases de esa materia entro en una etapa media traumática- obvio que nos acordábamos de esa época, Alice es una compradora compulsiva y tomo como pretexto las clases para ir de compras 3 meses y medio los cuales para lo único que volvía a casa era para dormir y claro arrastro a Peter con ella. Después de eso Peter entro en ese estado.

-¡pulga que le hiciste a mi hermano!- le reclamo Jacob

-¡¿YOOOO?- dijo ofendida Alice

-si claro y los chanchos vuelan, Jasper cuídate de esa pulga o vas a quedar traumado como mi hermano

-Jasper no le creas son puras calumnias, si quieres pregúntales a Bella o a Rosse- dijo mi hermana y nos miro esperando una respuesta de nosotras.

-ves ni tus hermanas te apoyan pulga

-¡deja de decirme pulga! Perro sarnoso

-pulga, pulga, pulga, pulga, pulga…

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS 2!- grite

-si Bella tiene razón, además nos tenemos que ir, adiós chicas y los Cullens- y colgó.

Rosalie pov

Me sentía frustrada (y no del sentido sexual, aunque era virgen, tenia mis trucos para no sentirme sexualmente frustrada) por no ir a la fiesta de los Black y no mejoro con la llamada que hicimos. Después de colgar Bella y Edward se fueron a la habitación de ella para darle las clases, Alice y Jasper se quedaron en la sala, Emmett y yo nos fuimos a la cocina.

-trajiste el cuaderno y libro de biología- pregunte

-¡siii!- dijo con esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento.

"deja de verlo como una tonta" dijo una vocecita

-¿mmm…sabes diferenciar la anafase con la profase?- pregunte y él me miro como si tuviera 3 ojos- veo que no, me puedes decir que sabes

-apenas puedo diferenciar que es una célula eucarionte y procarionte-

-OH por dios…- tenía mucho trabajo que hacer…

Bella pov

-¿Qué no entiendes de la literatura?- le pregunte a Edward

-no es que no entienda si no que me aburro- dijo sentado en mi cama

-¿te da sueño?-

-sí, te juro que trato de poner atención, pero mis ojos se cierran (a mi me pasa eso ¬¬ en todas las clases, bueno no en todas, solo en algunas)

-jajajajaja a mi me pasaba eso- dije acordándome de las tantas veces los profesores me habían llamado la atención

-¿enserio? ¿Y qué haces para no dormirte?

-si, mmm…que no hice, una vez me puse palitos de fosforo en los ojos para no dormirme

-jajajajajaja- rio angelicalmente- ¿y te sirvió?

-mmm…no mucho, después de un rato me canse y me los quite, lo que hago para no dormirme es comer algo

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confuso

-bueno veras….-y le empecé a explicar

Alice pov

-espérame un rato- le dije a Jasper, el asintió, fui a mi habitación por unas revistas de moda y por mi cartera, después de tener todo lo necesario para las clases, volví donde Jasper- ¡ya volví!

-¿Dónde fuiste?- pregunto caballerosamente

-a mi habitación por unas cosas ¿por dónde empezamos?

-mmm….por….no se…decide tu

-por los descuentos- dije pasándole 20 facturas- 10 de estas facturas son del 50%, 5 del el 25% y las otras 5 son del 10% como veras no hay el total que se debe pagar tu lo vas a tener que sacar

-¿ok?- dijo dudoso- ¿lo puedo sacar con una calculadora?

-nop, vas a tener que usar tu cabeza- dije mirando unas revistas

Una hora después

-aaa…no puedo, no se puede sacar el resultado- dijo Jasper jalándose el pelo

-si se puede- dije mientras me pintaba las uñas

- no es complicado esta es la decima vez que lo intento y nada, siempre se me olvida algo.

Awww hombres mucha testosterona y poco cerebro.

-te voy a demostrar que si se puede- agarre las 20 facturas, un lápiz y papel, empecé a sacar el resultado.

5 minutos después

-ves que si se podía- dije mostrándole el resultado de las 20 facturas, wuau mi padre tendría que pagar más de 10 millones, me iba a matar

-¿Cómo…como pudiste sacar tan rápido el resultado?- pregunto saliendo del estado de shock

-eee….bueno…

-IDIOTA, IMBECIL, TE VOY A MATAR- grito Rosse desde la cocina

-ROSALIE, ROSSE, LINDA, HERMOSA BAJA ESA SARTEN- grito Emmett desesperado

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Bella bajando de las escaleras y Edward detrás- ¿Por qué Rosse esta gritando como loca?

-no lo se- le dije

-PERVERTIDO, DEGENERADO- volvió a gritar la loca, diré mi hermana

-¡AYUDEMME! ME QUIERE MATAR, ABRAN LA PUERTA- dijo golpeándola

-Emmett tranquilízate- dijo Bella tratando de abrir la condenada puerta- parece que Rosse le puso seguro ¿Alice donde están la llave de esta puerta?

-las llaves lo guardo Rosse y las copias están en el ático- dije acordándome

Apenas dije eso Bella se dirigió a buscar las dichosas llaves.

-¡QUEDATE QUIETO!

-¡PARA QUE ME MATES MEJOR! ¡NI LOCO! ¡JACOB TENIA RAZON! ¡ME VA A MATAR!

-Emmett compórtate como un hombre y no como una niña- dijo Jasper

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME COMPORTE COMO UN HOMBRE SI ME ESTA AMENAZANDO CON UN CUCHILLO?

No podía ser que la desquiciada de mi hermana lo quisiera matar de verdad.

-aquí están las llaves- dijo Bella mostrándolas- ¿de qué me perdí?

-no mucho, nada más que la loca de tu hermana va a cometer un homicidio

-dejen de hablar y abran la estúpida puerta- dijo Emmett mientras volvía a golpear la puerta.

-¡Emmett cállate o no abro la puerta!- dijo Edward que ahora tenía las llaves

-Eddy por fa abre la puerta, si lo haces te devuelvo toda tu colección de CDS-

-¡¿QUE? ¡TU FUISTES QUIEN SE ROBO MIS CDS!- grito furioso Edward

-si fui yo, te lo voy a devolver, pero abre la puerta- lloriqueo Emmett

-¡POBRE QUE HABRAN ESA PUERTA! ¡SI LO HACEN LOS MATO A TODOS!- nos amenazo la desquiciada de mi hermana

-¡Emmett no pienso abrir la puerta!

-por fa Eddy, te lo ruego abre la estúpida puerta

-¡MALDICION, ESTUPIDO CUCHILLO!- grito Rosse

-Pásame las llaves- dije quitándoselas a Edward y abrí la condenada puerta, apenas se abrió, Emmett salió corriendo y Rosse detrás de el, con un cuchillo (que no era para nada chico) en su mano.

-Rosse tranquilízate, deja el maldito cuchillo- dijo Bella

-no pienso tranquilizarme- dijo mientras intentaba clavarle el cuchillo a Emmett, pero el velozmente lo esquivo, el cuchillo termino clavado en el sillón

-Rosse cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta 100- dije y milagrosamente me obedeció, Emmett estaba escondido detrás de sus hermanos.

-Compórtate como hombre y da la cara- dijo Jasper empujando a su hermano

-Y quien dijo que soy hombre- dijo Emmett

-oohhh por dios no me digas que eres gay- dijo Edward divertido

-yo no quise decir eso- se defendió el aludido

-pero tampoco lo niegas

-eeee…perdón por interrumpir su grandiosa conversación pero les debemos una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi hermana- dije

-disculpas aceptadas….auch por que me golpeaste Jasper- dijo Emmett sobándose la nuca

-y todavía lo preguntas- dijo Edward- aquí los que tienen que disculparse somos nosotros.

-ustedes no nos deben nada, somos nosotras las que debemos una disculpa- dijo Bella- nuestra hermana casi mata a su hermano

-pero nuestro hermano le tuvo que dar una buena razón, el no es una santa paloma- dijo Jasper

-Su hermano casi muere por culpa de mi hermana- dije- nosotras les debemos una disculpa no ustedes

-esta discusión no va a llevar a ningún lado, así que nosotros aceptamos sus disculpas- dijo Edward- pero nosotros les hacemos la cena ¿ok?

-ok- dijimos Bella y yo

Rosalie pov

-¡ROSALIE SWAN HALE COMO SE TE OCURRE QUERER MATAR A EMMETT!- me grito Bella

-¡Me quiso violar!- me defendí, ok estaba exagerando un poco…bueno estaba exagerando mucho, pero el tenia la culpa.

Inicia Flash Back

"Dios que hice para merecer esto" pensé

Hace mas de una hora que le estoy explicando como diferenciar una célula procarionte de la eucarionte, pero no entendía, por dios eso es lo básico que te enseñan.

-Emmett ¿Qué célula es esta?- pregunte señalando una célula eucarionte

-mmmm….es una célula…pro…eu…pro…eu… ¿procarionte?- dijo, no podía mas, empecé a golpearme la cabeza con la pared- ¿Rosalie que pasa?- pregunto preocupado

-¡QUE PASA! QUE HACE UNA HORA TE ESTOY EXPLICANDO LO QUE ES UNA CELULA EUCARIONTE DE UNA PROCARIONTE- grite parándome

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero las putas células se parecen- se defendió

-¡Cómo mierda se van a parecer si la célula procarionte no tiene membrana nuclear y la eucarionte si!- le grite, hasta un niño de cinco años sabia eso, todavía no lo había matado porque estaba enamorada de el (aunque lo negaría a muerte) si hubiera sido Jake ya estaría muerto, entre mis virtudes no estaba la paciencia, pero con Emmett había tenido una paciencia enorme y ya se me estaba colmando la poca paciencia q me quedaba, si seguía así para el no habría un mañana.

-aahh…esto es muy difícil- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos- porque no pasamos al cuerpo humano ahí si se mucho, especialmente el de las mujeres- dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, después de eso lo vi todo rojo.

Fin de Flash back

-Rosalie tienes que controlar tu temperamento- me dijo Alice

-ok, ok, ok, ahora me dejan en paz- dije fastidiada por el tema- ¿Dónde están?- pregunte.

-preparando la cena- dijo Bella

-mmm….ok ¿pero saben cocinar?- pregunte

-eeee…bueno…mmm…no se- dijo Alice

Fantástico ahora nos iban a envenenar

Bella pov

No supe que responderle a Rosse, así que lo hizo Alice.

-eee…bueno…mmm…no se

-yo creo… ¿huele a humo?- pregunte

-si, huele a humo- dijo Rosse olfateando

Las tres corrimos a la cocina y lo que vimos nos dejo paralizada

-¡apaga la cocina!- grito Jasper que tenia en sus manos una olla

Las cuatro hornillas estaban prendidas, a fuego alto, Edward tenia unos paños que se estaban quemando.

-¡Edward apaga eso!- le dije y enseguida lo hecho a uno de los floreros que teníamos

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Rosse

-eee…estábamos cocinando- dijo Emmett que había apagado la cocina

-y a ustedes cocinar significa incendiar mi casa- dijo Rosse enfadada

-bueno…mmm…no- dijo Emmett agachando la cabeza

-¿en que los ayudamos?- pregunte antes de que Rosse se volviera a enojar

-en nada- dijo Jasper- bueno si, podrían ir a comprar estas cosas- y me entrego una lista

-ok- dije- ¿vamos?- les pregunte a mis hermanas

-si, pero espérame- dijo Rosse subiendo las escalera, 30 minutos después bajo con dos maletas- ok vamos

-¿y esas maletas?- pregunto Alice

-precaución- dijo, la miramos interrogatoriamente- ellos- apunto a los Cullens- casi incendian la casa, quien nos asegura que cuando volvamos vamos a encontrar nuestra casa intacta y no escombros

-eeee….bueno como verán Rosse esta loca- dijo Alice a los Cullens, la aludida la miro envenenada mente

-¿podemos irnos?- pregunte

-si, ya vamos antes de que incendian la casa con nosotras dentro- dijo Rosse

-esperen váyanse en mi auto- dijo Edward pasándonos las llaves de su volvo

-será un placer- dijo Rosse agarrando las llaves y salió de la casa con sus dos maletas

Nosotras la seguimos, ya en el auto la miramos interrogatoriamente

-¡¿Qué?...Nunca han escuchado el dicho piensa mal y acertaras- dijo mi hermana

-¡que vergüenza!- dijo Alice cubriéndose la cara con las manos

-vámonos- dije y Rosse arranco el auto

40 minutos después

Habíamos comprado todo lo que estaba en la lista, nos habíamos demorado menos tiempo gracias a que mi hermana conduce muuuuuuy rápido.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la casa y vimos… ¿fuego?

Aparcamos el auto y vimos que nuestra casa se estaba incendiando

No podía creer que Rosse había tenido razón, los habíamos dejados solos por unos minutos y habían incendiado nuestra casa.


End file.
